legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P4/Transcript
(Richie, Ian, Weiss, Josuke and Okuyasu are seen bursting through the door) Richie: Guys! Alex: Huh?? Jessica: Whoa what's wrong? Josuke: We've got a HUGE problem! Erin: What is it?? Weiss: Alkorin knows where the Stone is! Jack: WHAT?!?! Miles: He knows?! Alex: How?! (Weiss looks over at Okuyasu and glares at him) Okuyasu: Sorry.... Josuke: My friend here accidentally gave it away. Alex: *facepalms* Oh my god... Josuke: Hey now, this isn't so bad. We can still stop them before they get it! Okuyasu: Yeah, we just have to defend it is all! Alex: Seriously? Ruby: This isn't good... Yang: Yeah. Richie: Come on guys, don't give up hope! We can still do this! Ian: Yeah! (The sound of a portal opening is heard outside) Jack: Huh? (An explosion then bursts from the front door, knocking the heroes back) Alex: SHIT!! Erin: Already?! Lenny: Ah shit! We have to warn X and Rayla!! Omega: The infants at the colony! He might go for them to! Emily: I'll go you all stay here! (Emily runs outside) Kyle: Emily wait! (Kyle runs after Emily as the smoke clears, revealing Alkorin's Enforcers approaching) Starkiller: At last, we finally found it. Noob: The mind stone is just within reach. (The Defenders and their allies then step out) Copper: Oh I knew this wasn't gonna be easy... Alex: The hell are you all doing here? Frost: We've all come for the Mind Stone boy. Cinder: Yeah. Erin: You think we're just hand it over? Starkiller: No. But unless you wanna suffer, you'll let us take it. Uraraka: No way. Izuku: We're not letting you take anything. Starkiller: What a shame really. Quan Chi: Guess suffering is what you demand then! ???: Wait.... (The Enforcers then turn and step aside as Renex steps out with his wounds now healed) Renex: Hello Defenders. Alex: Renex... Jessica:..... Renex: So, how's everyone doing? I for one am feeling quite peachy now that we've got what we want. Alex: You aren't getting anything you bastard... Renex: Oh its cute you think that Alex. But really. Just save us the trouble and hand over the stone. (Renex then looks over at Jessica and notices her metal arm) Renex: Ah I see you fixed your girlfriend's arm. Pity really that she had to sacrifice it to save you. Alex:..... Renex: Tell me Mrs. Garland, how did it feel to lose it? Did you feel pain? Maybe loss? (Jessica glares as her eye twitches with anger) Alex: Jess, stay calm... Renex: Aww what's wrong kid? You getting upset because you lost the arm? How pathetic. Jessica: *Growls* Renex: Oh she's getting angry. Do you want to kill me? Not a very hero thing to do. (Jesssica goes to attack but Yang stops her) Yang: Don't. Renex: Oh well, if that's how it's gonna be, then you'll all die today once and for all! Josuke: Bring it asshole! Shade: Yeah! Renex: ATTACK!! Alex: Don't let any of them in! (The two groups charge at each other. Meanwhile Emily is seen running toward the nest) Emily: X!! X!! (The nest is seen unharmed as Emily approaches it) Kyle: Emily! Emily: Kyle? (Kyle joins Emily's side) Kyle: The nest okay? Emily: So far! X!! (X then opens the door) X: Hurry get inside! (Emily and Kyle rush inside as X closes the door) X: What's going on?? Emily: Its Alkorin! His enforcers are attacking the Mansion! X: What?! Kyle: They know about the Mind Stone! X: Oh shit! Kyle: Yeah! Emily: Are the kids okay?! X: Well they're freaking out if that's what you're wondering! (Emily and Kyle do see the Infants freaking out) Emily: Not good. X: We need to get them all to the safe spot in the nest but its hard to do when they are like this! Kyle: Where's Davey and the others? X: Handling things in another part of the nest! Emily: What about Rayla? X: She's also busy! Emily: Shit... (An explosion is heard outside) Kyle: Whoa! Emily: That's not good! We need to protect the infants! X: Till Rayla comes back, can you guys help me?! Kyle: Of course! Emily: We'll help you whatever the cost! X: Good, then let's go! Kyle: Right! (The three go to take care of the infants before it cuts to Starkiller and Shade fighting) Starkiller: *laughs maniacally* Tell me Shade, how does it feel being alive again?! Shade: It's great for your information! Starkiller: Well I'm about to take your life again, and I'll make sure you stay dead! Shade: Don't bet on it you monster! (Shade starts to slash at Starkiller with his bladed tendrils. Weiss is seen in battle with Frost) Frost: Stand aside princess! Weiss: You back off you second rate machine! *Shoots out fire* Frost: Pathetic. (Frost hits the fire with ice, nullifying it) Frost: And you call me second rate! Erin: I don't know. (Frost is blasted by Erin's ice) Erin: You seem pretty second rate to me. Frost: *Breaks free from the ice* Leo's love toy. Erin: Don't call me that. Frost: What else is there? It's all you were to him. Erin: So? Frost: So it reigns true. You're nothing. Erin: I wouldn't be so sure. (Erin creates her first stage ice dragon armor) Frost: Finally. A chance to crush the power of the ice dragon. Erin: Bring it. (Frost and Erin charge each other before it cuts to Alex being thrown on the ground by Renex) Renex: Still as weak as ever. Alex: Fuck off.... (Renex stomps on Alex's chest) Renex: Now that your down here, maybe your girlfriend will come over and lose her other arm in the process. Alex: You aren't gonna touch her! Renex: You... (Renex stomps on Alex's chest again) Alex: GNN!! Renex: Do not make the rules. (Renex prepares to stab Alex before he's shot in the back. He turns to find Yang behind him) Renex: You! Yang: Sup asshole. (Yang shoots Renex, knocking him back) Renex: GAH!! Alex: Whoa shit! (Alex turns over on his stomach and looks over at Renex as Yang approaches him) Renex: And what has made you go for me all of a sudden? You friends with that girl I mutilated? (Yang steps on Renex's hand) Renex: GNN!! Yang: You could say that. Renex: You're playing with fire, you know that? I'm the last person you wanna taunt like this! Yang: I wouldn't be so sure about that. (Yang prepares to shoot Renex in the head before he smirks) Renex: Time stop... (Time stops around Renex as he frees his hand and gets up in front of Yang. He then curls a fist.) Renex: Hmph. Now DIE Xiao Long! (Renex punches Yang hard in the gut) Renex: Now time shall resume! (Time resumes before Yang feels the pain and flies back) Alex: Wha- Hey! Yang! (Yang flies back and lands on the ground) Yang: Ow.... Alex: Yang! (Alex gets up and runs to Yang's side) Alex: Are you okay?! Yang: Nn… He punches harder then I thought.... Alex: Don't worry. I got this. (Alex glows after he enters first stage of his purity form) Alex: Here. Let me heal you. Yang: Wait wh- (Alex heals Yang with his power) Alex: There. Yang: Wait, since when could you do that? Alex: Only in these forms. Now get up and let's finish this. Jessica: You're not doing it alone. (Alex and Yang look to find Jessica approaching) Alex: Jess... Jessica: You're not the only one with some anger to vent out. Alex: Right. Yang, go help Shade. We'll deal with this. Yang: Right. I need to get some more pay back from him anyway. *Leaves* (Alex and Jessica stand side by side as they glare at Renex) Renex: Ah, so the victim joins the hero. Jessica: Don't call me a victim. Renex: Is it not true though? Jessica:..... Alex: You're not gonna hurt her a second time Renex. Renex: We'll see. Alex: We sure will. Right Jess? (Jessica remains silent) Alex: Jess? (Jessica then slowly starts to cry) Alex: Jess what's wrong? Renex: Hmph... (Alex grabs onto Jessica's shoulder) Alex: Jess why are you crying?? (Alex then notices Jessica's body start to glow) Alex:....What....? (Jessica then begins to calm down) Jessica: It's nothing.... (Jessica looks up with tear-filled eyes as she smirks) Jessica: I'm just happy that I get to kick this asshole to kingdom come! Alex: J-Jess.... Renex: Well what are you waiting for?! COME AT ME!!! (Jessica nods at Alex before they both turn to face Renex) Alex: Alright Renex. Jessica: Your call! (The three all glare as they prepare to fight again) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts